


Toujours Poo

by shadow_lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon-Compliant World-Building Details, Harems, Multi, Off-Screen Resurrecting Cock, Off-Screen Vine Tentacle Rape, Sexual Slavery, Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: "Friends, allies, thank you for gathering here today to celebrate this most special occasion. After a lifetime of war, suffering, and not being alive at all, at long last I can celebrate this day with all of you."





	Toujours Poo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/gifts).



> Dear harping, I was so happy to see someone else shipped Tom Riddle/Voldemort/Sirius/Remus/Harry/Draco!!! and you appreciate canon just like I do. I hope you really love this fic!

**31 December, 1999, Howarts ~~Great Hall~~ Throne Room**

Nasty greenish smoke billowed and eddied along the floor of the Hogwarts Throne Room. The enchanting ceiling crackled, blood-red lightning flickering through ominous blackberry-purple clouds. Once a beloved dining hall, a center for camaraderie and companionship, the heart of the castle, this room was now a nexus of evil and despair.

Despair for Harry, at least, kneeling half-naked at the foot of his Lord Husband. All the Death Eaters seemed perfectly happy prancing around in their dress robes, sipping pumpkin juice and munching on ladyfingers.

Harry flinched as Voldemort's long, clawlike fingers stroked through his hair. Of all the horrible things he had envisioned after Voldemort's victory, being ~~sexually enslaved~~ married to the man wasn't one of them.

It had been a while since he'd been out of the dungeons, and it was nice to get out, at least. He and two of his fellow concubines-- Remus Lupin, fucked back to life with Voldemort's resurrecting cock before his body had even grown cold; and Sirius Black, who had required a far more elaborate and uncomfortable ritual-- knelt at Voldemort's feet, clad in ragged togas even a House Elf would have refused.

The third and most improbable-- Harry had watched Voldemort literally fuck Dumbledore's pensieve for this-- Nubile Teen Tom Riddle draped nakedly, sensually, and very drunkenly over his older self's lap.

The fourth concubine wasn't there, though. Draco Malfoy had been left in the tentacley clutches of Voldemort's pet Devil's Snare for the night, as punishment for, as Voldemort put it, "Literally the worst blowjob this school has seen since Godric threw up on Salazar's dick." Harry did not envy Draco the hours he would spend filled in every orifice with thick, writhing tentacles. Fun for the first ten minutes, but the convulsing from each subsequent orgasm only made the plant's grip tighten.

Now, Voldmort patted Tom Riddle's sleek flank and cleared his throat for attention. The gathered Death Eaters fell silent.

Voldemort spoke. "Friends, allies, thank you for gathering here today to celebrate this most special occasion. After a lifetime of war, suffering, and not being alive at all, at long last I can celebrate this day with all of you."

"Happy birthday O Great One!" shrieked Bellatrix from across the room.

"Yes," Voldemort smiled. "Today is my birthday. And in honor of my birthday, I am thrilled to announce that we are terminating that most oppressive of Mudblood Laws! After decades of oppression and restriction, finally, we wizards and witches can be free again!"

Raucous cheers echoed through the creepy throne room.

"Fucking animals," Sirius muttered. Remus seemed tense as well. Harry didn't understand what they were afraid of.

"Goodbye, Toilet Law!" bellowed Voldemort. "Hello, freedom!!"

First there was the noise. The wet thunderclap of noise, a hideous echoing **plop** , as one hundred men and women simultaneously shat on floor. Hundreds of wet fat shits on the goddamn floor.

First the noise. And then--

"Oh Merlin," Remus gagged. "The _smell_."

Harry's stomach churned. His head spun. As the malodorous breeze of one hundred Death Eaters shitting themselves overcame him, he thought, Draco was having the better night after all.


End file.
